Soeul fanfiction
by soeul lover
Summary: This story is a fragment of my imagination. It is based on what happens to Yi Jung Gaeul after four years. It contains adult stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Soeul fanfiction

Prologue

4 years later:-

This story is based on what happens after 4 years. Yi Jung comes back from Sweden and so does Jun Pyo. In the mean time, Gaeul has moved to America to pursue her studies. She was a very good student from the beginning. After Yi jung left for Sweden, she pulled up her socks and studied day in and day out to get the scholarship for further studies in a top reputed college in America. Now she is an independent business professional. All the business magazines, tabloids, fashion columns are flooded with her name.

In the mean time, it was discovered that Gaeul's maternal grandfather Mr. Kim is a business tycoon famous in all of Korea, Japan, China and Philippines. Years ago, when Gaeul's mother married Gaeul's father who was a commoner, Mr. Kim snapped all contacts with his daughter. So long, nobody knew that Mrs. Chu is Mr. Kim's daughter. It was after Gaeul's name was all over the media that her grandfather contacted her parents and tried to restore their long lost relation. Seeing that his daughter was happily married for the last 25 years and had Gaeul who was a gem in all aspects, Mr. Kim couldn't help but feel regret. He realized it was mean of him to have outcast his daughter just because she married a commoner.

Gaeul on the other hand was happily settled in America. She knew nothing but progress and improvement. She was determined to prove her worth to the whole world. In these 4 years, she tried her best to forget about Yi Jung. She literally gave up on him but that doesn't mean she went for any kind of relationship with anyone. She kept minimum contact with Jan Di and the F3. And yeah, she wasn't in contact with Yi Jung. Although Yi Jung tried to call her or email her, she simply ignored. She knew nothing about her grandfather, Mr. Kim and his decision. Her mother just told that her grandfather apologized for his behaviour and they patched up things. Knowing this, Gaeul was happy.

Gaeul's one and only best friend now was Jeremy. Looks wise, he was very handsome, dashing with striking good features. Infact, he was the best looking guy Gaeul has met so far (yes, to satisfy your curiosity, he was a thousand times more beautiful than Yi Jung). His qualities do not end here, he was a very good student, an apt would be business tycoon, humble, understanding and friendly. He fell for Gaeul's innocence when they were studying together in college. Although he proposed Gaeul several times, Gaeul refused him telling that we can fall in love only once and her opportunity was lost for this lifetime. She had no regrets about her life. She was happy off in her own world. Even Jeremy was contented as he thought somehow he can win over Gaeul in the coming years since she has shut her emotions for any other guy.

After 4 years, Yi Jung came back to Sweden. As promised to Gaeul, he went to look out for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He knew that Gaeul hasn't come back from America. He focussed all his attention to pottery. In the last 4 years, not a single day had passed when he didn't think of Gaeul. He remembered Eun Jae's words, she was just a wind, a passing phase and he mistook her for his air. His air was Gaeul and he realized that much later when she was away from him. When it came to learning, Sweden was his paradise but other than that, he felt no less than being in a dungeon. After his return from Sweden, he was no more than a living corpse. He tried his best to contact Gaeul, he even asked Woo Bin for help but to no avail. Now, Gaeul was richer than the Shinwa Corps and hence, it was really difficult to contact her. Jun Pyo's mom, Madam Kang, was struck by Gaeul's personality during her encounter with Jan Di. She believed that this lady was no ordinary and Gaeul was proved that.

Yi Jung's mother Mrs. So recovered from her depression and ever since Yi Jung left for Sweden, never once did she try to attempt for suicide. She kind of realized her inefficiency as a mother and hence supported Yi Jung in his endeavour.

Yi Jung's constant depression, workaholic nature, gloomy expression did not go unnoticed by Mrs. So. She was very worried about him. The guy who was always into women and partying hardly goes out to even hang out with the rest F3. Mrs. So pretty much understood that it had something to do with a girl. She thought of asking Yi Jung directly. Yi Jung as usual did not make a comment. Not being able to see her son in such a pitiful condition, Mrs. So contacted Woo Bin and asked for the details. Although Woo Bin did not know much about his undying love and emotion for Gaeul, he somehow guessed that the girl in question is no other than Gaeul.


	2. Chapter 2

Yi jung not being able to take it anymore tried to visit Gaeul's workplace in America. He faked that he had a business proposition for her. After waiting for about a week, he got an appointment. (he did not reveal his true identity thinking Gaeul might not meet him).

It was 4 in the afternoon, when he was called to Gaeul's cabin. Gaeul stood in one corner, her eyes focussed on the file in her hands. She wore a three quarter sleeved grey satin shirt and a white pencil skirt with black stockings on her legs. Her hair let loose with the fringes falling on her face. The moment Yi Jung entered the room, he was stunned. Gaeul looked like a fashion diva from head to toe with the face of a goddess radiating purity and innocence, at the same time a charismatic aura surrounded her.

He was an ass to have rejected her 4 years ago. He called " Gaeul yang".

Gaeul looked up. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She saw Yi Jung flashing his brilliant and irresistible smile.

She smiled back, saying, "Yi Jung Sunbae! What are you doing here? "

Yi Jung:- "To meet you ofcourse! Didn't I say that you will be the first person whom I will look out for after I come back?"

Gaeul just smiled. She buried her emotions for him long time back. She still believed Yi Jung loves Eun Jae and she was just a cupid to make him realize that. As she smiled, Yi Jung noticed that although she was smiling, her warmth in her eyes was missing; the hope with which she asked him out on a date 4 years ago was missing. Damn him and his pride. He felt like cursing himself for being an asshole back then. If not for her, he would not have been what he is now. He would have been a lot worse.

Yi Jung tentatively asked."Gaeul Yang, have you found your soulmate?" His throat went dry while asking this, fearing what her answer would be. Gaeul smiled again and replied, "Sunbae, would you like to have coffee or tea?" Yi Jung was taken aback. He expected her to give a direct reply if not jump into his arms. Gaeul ordered for two cappuccinos. She asked him about his hand, his career, latest exhibitions, his mother and even about his relationship with his father. She never once mentioned anything about soulmates.

Yi Jung mustered courage and said, "You didn't answer my question. Have you found your soulmate?"

Gaeul staring at her cappuccino, raised her eyebrows for a moment. She then looked up and said, "Sunbae, don't you think I have passed that stage of thinking like a school girl?" smiling all the way. She continued," What about you? Any one there in your life?"

Yi Jung was stunned. He wondered where did his pillar of love and support vanish? Has he lost his chance this time as well? Too many questions filled his head. No, this time he won't give up. Whatever it takes, he will have Gaeul's love, soul and body. Nothing can sway him from his decision.

Without hesitating, he said," I waited for you throughout these 4 years. It was torturous to me to stay in a foreign land, all alone without a friend or a relative, hoping to soon get back to you. I don't know how to say this but I realized that you were my air and not Eun Jae. I mean I loved her as she was there constantly by my side. Then, it was you who was their all along. And what I am trying to say is, well I have been a celibate for the last 4 years so that I could be worthy of you". He fumbled in between. You can't blame him; he wasn't used to confessing his feelings if not for his hopelessly romantic country bumpkin, his Gaeul yang. "Damn, what I am trying to say is I love you Gaeul .Will you be my girlfriend? No, I mean you have to be my girlfriend please! I love you and will make every effort to keep you happy. I won't be an ass as before, I promise", he finished.

Gaeul was shocked hearing his confession. Never had she imagined that Yi Jung, Korea's biggest casanova would be confessing to her. She was not at all pleased to hear all this. She considered that these emotions would hinder her success and she had no room for love.

She composed herself and replied, "Sunbae, you are still the same. You said since I was there all the time beside you when Eun Jae was not there, you thought you love me? I mean how ridiculous is that? If you really love someone, being together is not a factor. Love is beyond all these selfish emotions. You don't love me. I was just a passing phase. You will soon get over it. And about you being an ass, it wasn't your fault in the first place. I constantly pestered you to date me when you were not even interested. I was immature to not have realized that. Let us forget what has happened in the past. Now that we both have moved on in life, I have no regrets." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Yi Jung felt his knees go weak. What has happened to his sweet Gaeul? Did she not love him anymore? Yi Jung was scared, his heart felt empty. If he had not been in Gaeul's office but somewhere else, he would have definitely crashed his lips on her to convince that he loves her and it is no infatuation. Gaeul seemed kind of indifferent to this entire event.

Yi Jung hurriedly said, "Gaeul, it's not what you think. I really do love you. If you ask me to do anything, I will do it. Please believe me dear".

Gaeul smiled and teasingly mentioned, "Sunbae, have you lost your charm? Or is it that you have developed the habit of stretching a bad joke for too long? Either way, you tried it on the wrong person. It was nice to meet you. See you later." With this, she went out of her cabin.

Yi Jung did not know what to do. He could not feel the ground he was standing on.

He called his mom. "Omoni, why does everyone leave me? Am I that bad?"

Mrs. So could hear her son crying uncontrollably at the other end of the line.

She said, "calm down Yi Jung ah and tell me what happened? ". Yi Jung kept on crying, not replying to her question.

She asked, "Yi Jung ah, did you meet her? I mean Gaeul? What did she say?" Yi Jung was surprised. How come his mother knows about Gaeul when he hasn't mentioned anything about her? Understanding his unsaid thoughts, his mother replied, " Yi Jung ah, I am your mother and I ought to know what affects my son. What did she say?"

Yi Jung, still sobbing replied, "She said that she has moved on and she doesn't want to be in a relationship. I mean she isn't interested in me anymore."

Mrs. So replied, "Yi Jung ah, come back from there. Let me see what I can do but before that let me ask you something. Are you sure you love her? Are you sure she won't end up having a life like me, trapped in a loveless marriage?"

Yi Jung confidently replied, "Omoni, I have never been so sure about anything else in life. I love her with all my heart and I know she loves me too. She keeps denying her feelings. It's my fault. If I had not broken her heart back then, we would have been happily settled by now."

Mrs. So smiled on hearing this. So her son was finally doing something right and she was there to help him out.

A week after Yi Jung's return from America, he drowned himself in his work. Gaeul's words kept playing in his mind.

In the mean time, Gaeul's mom told her that her grandfather was sick. Hearing this, Gaeul rushed back to Jung's mom on the pretext of going for a medical check up, asked him to accompany her.

Yi Jung was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice where they were heading to. On reaching, he saw a huge mansion, much bigger than his or Jun Pyo's. He entered wondering how come a doctor could live in such a house. His trail of thoughts was broken when he saw Gaeul shouting at the top of her voice at her mom. Yi Jung was shocked. His mother simply mentioned, "You have to marry her now".

Yi Jung simply stared back at her in confusion. Mrs. So stated, "I will explain later. If you want her in your life, marry her now".

Without a second word Yi Jung agreed. Now the bride is question is not ready for marriage. That left both the families with the last option that is to get Gaeul married by force. Yi Jung under any circumstance couldn't let go this chance. Even if it meant to carry her to the altar forcefully, he was ready to do that.A big grin appeared on his face after a long time. He did not know how to thank his mom.

Mrs. So just smiled. Yi jung left to have a talk with Gaeul.

Gaeul who was out of her mind did not know how to control her rage. How could her own mom fool her and force her into marriage? Isn't she old enough to decide the best for her? Her only thought was how to get out of Mr. Kim's mansion and reach the airport. Then she could take a flight to America and get far away from all these trouble.

When Yi Jung approached her, she asked still shouting, "Did you know about this Sunbae?" Yi Jung said, "No, I didn't know about this from before. I came to know after I reached here. We need to have a talk."

Gaeul thought she saw a gleam of hope to get out of this shithole. She thought given Yi Jung's nature, she can convince him to cancel this marriage or whatever bullshit the elders planned for them. Little did she know about Yi Jung's thoughts! Her mom left her side so that she can talk with Yi Jung.

Gaeul spoke," Sunbae let's cancel this marriage. Do whatever you can. If possible run out from here. I will take a flight to America tonight and everything will be fine."

Yi Jung kind of expected this kind of response. He was determined not to lose this chance after what he had been through. He simply stated in a cool way, "That is not possible. I can't go against my family. Didn't I say this to you before? If this is what they have planned, I will go by it." Yi Jung somehow couldn't suppress his grin.

Gaeul looked at him, shocked, rolling her doe eyes as big as possible, "Sunbae, Have you lost your mind? I am not interested in you anymore and I don't want this marriage. I have my career to take care of and you are not in my plan." She huffed.

Yi Jung stated with equal coolness, "Well it's too bad that you planned everything in an unrealistic way. You should have waited for me to come back. Now that we both are getting married, we will plan our lives together." He flashed his smile.

Gaeul's mouth was a big O. What the hell was Yi Jung speaking? Didn't she free him of her constant nagging? He should be thankful to her. So this means Yi Jung wasn't willing to help her. She needs to do everything by herself. She looked for her phone. Atleast a call to Jeremy may lead to something fruitful. Her phone was nowhere to be found. Her mom made sure to snatch it the moment she arrived.

Yi Jung continued, "Get ready Gaeul yang. We have to get married". He grinned.

Gaeul scrunched her face and said, "Forget it Sunbae. I have no time for this joke. I am leaving". As soon as she took her first step away from him, 10 to 12 bodyguards held her by force. Gaeul was shocked beyond comprehension. She never thought her situation can be similar to Jun Pyo Sunbae's. Yi Jung instantly recognized the men. How could he not when they were all Woo Bin's trusted men. He looked up and saw Woo Bin's dad and Madam Kang waiting. He wondered where his friends were but instead of asking, he rushed to get ready for his wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaeul was forced into the dressing room. Everything was ready. The room was decorated. On the bed lay her beautiful wedding gown. The hired beauticians did her makeup and hair. A little makeup was enough to enhance her features.

She was forced to wear that gown. Her mom and the bodyguards dragged her down the aisle. Her father reached after Gaeul returned. He tried his best to put some sense in his wife's head but he stood nowhere in front of his wife and father in law. Gaeul looked up to her father for help. She was stunned to see her father being held by the bodyguards and struggling to get free. He would not let any harm befall on his precious daughter.

When she reached the altar, Yi Jung took her by arms and led the rest of the way to the priest. He had a hard time dragging Gaeul all this way. Woo Bin's men offered to help but he declined. It's high time that he learns how to control his Gaeul and he wanted no one to do the favour for him. The priest recited the prayers. Her mom threatened her to say what was needed or else her visa and passport will be burned and in no way would she let her go to America. Gaeul was scared. She did not know what the future held for her.

When the priest asked Yi Jung to say "I do" and take his vow, Yi Jung wasted no time in doing so and he did it with utmost sincerity meaning every word he uttered. Now it was Gaeul's turn, she forcefully against her will said, "I do" and said the necessities.

And finally, the priest mentioned, "You may now kiss the bride". Yi Jung waited for this moment for long. And Gaeul dreaded this moment. She started struggling again with renewed force but couldn't escape Yi Jung's strong grip with one hand on her wrists and the other on her waist. She closed her eyes. Yi Jung smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. It only lasted for a second or two but to Yi Jung it was the best kiss of his life so far. He knew more was about to come. He tasted the strawberry on her lips. And click, a picture was taken of this moment.

He pulled back. He posed for a few more photographs with the families and it was a struggle to keep Gaeul with him. Gaeul had a scrunched face all the time. Tears filled her eyes. When the photographer asked for a final picture of the couple, Yi Jung dragged Gaeul by her arm and placed a kiss on her cheek, looking at the camera. And click. Another Kodak moment!

Suddenly, Yi Jung saw his father in the hall, sitting beside Madam Kang. He was surprised. He thought of approaching him and talk but then Gaeul was his priority now. He decided to deal with it later and focus on his wife. Yes, his wife. He was so happy to know that Gaeul became his wife.

As night fell, everybody left. Yi Jung's mother sent the couple away to a cottage in a quite part of Seoul. The bodyguard's followed them.

They reached the cottage. Gaeul cried all along and was too tired to fight. She felt like sleeping. Everything was ready in the cottage. As they were about to enter, Yi Jung picked up Gaeul bridal style and went inside the cottage. Gaeul was shocked at his gesture. Yi Jung smiled looked into her eyes and smiled back. He put her on the bed and asked, "Are you hungry yeobo? "

Yeobo? Huh? Gaeul promptly replied in anger, "Don't you dare call me yeobo. My name is Gaeul and you are going to call me that".

Yi Jung smiled again. He said," Now that you are my wife, I can call you what I want. I think you are tired. How about we have a bath and then have our dinner?"

Bath? Together? Gaeul looked up to him in horror. She shrieked, "No, I am fine by myself".

Yi Jung pushed her no further. She needs time. He left the room and went to have a bath himself. Gaeul closed the door immediately after Yi Jung left. She freshened herself, took a shower and changed from that gown to a white tee and a pair of pink shorts extending a little above her knees. Her wet hair was left open. She was hungry. She went to look out for food.

As she opened the door, she saw Yi Jung setting the table. He asked, "Are you done yeobo? Dinner is ready? See it's all your favourites. I think our moms decided everything. Come here dear". Without a word, Gaeul sat on the chair and took her plate. Yi Jung served the meal. They ate without a word. Finally, it was time for their wedding night.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaeul hurriedly went back to bed but unfortunately she forgot to lock her door. And we all know Yi Jung wasn't going to miss this chance. He went to the room and sat beside Gaeul. Gaeul was startled on seeing him in her bedroom. She asked, "What are you doing here Sunbae?"

Fear was evident in her voice. Yi Jung smiled and said," Looking at my beautiful wife."

He started caressing her face with his fingers. Gaeul shivered at this touch. She immediately pulled back from him and sat up. Yi Jung after waiting for a second pulled her into a tight hug. He said, "I love you my Gaeul yang. Don't leave me again like that. I will die if you do that again. Please love me again yeobo". Gaeul struggled to break free from the hug but Yi Jung was too strong for her.

She shouted, "Leave me Sunbae. Let me go". Yi Jung wasn't going to listen to her.

He pleaded, "Please Gaeul yang, don't be so harsh on me. I love you and I know you love me too. Don't you know you are my soulmate?"

Gaeul replied with fervour in her voice, "Stop this Sunbae". He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was about to give him a doze of hurtful words for his insensible and disgusting actions to her but decided against it after seeing tears in his eyes. She simply said, "I want to sleep." Yi Jung complied.

She pushed him aside and slept on her side not facing him. Yi Jung slept beside her and wrapped his arm around her body from behind. Gaeul tried to push his hand aside but again he was stronger than her. She gave up and went to sleep.

The next morning, Yi Jung woke up early. He saw Gaeul sleeping peacefully snuggled against him. This sight pleased him. So many days in Sweden he had dreamt about this day. Since Gaeul has come to Seoul on a short notice she couldn't pack much of her dresses and other necessities. Yi Jung thought of getting her some dresses and other amenities. With strict direction to the bodyguards to guard her, he left.

He got her a lot of dresses, skin care products, shampoos, shoes and tampons and other amenities. He tried to get something for her to please her. But then Gaeul wasn't likely to be charmed by things of material worth. He had hard time thinking about what to get for Gaeul but when he couldn't decide, he thought of getting the necessities as fast as possible and run to the cottage. God knows what tantrum she has started by now!

As he was waiting in the queue in front of the counter of the mall, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. It was more of a feather touch and soothing.

He turned around to see who it was and saw a cute baby of about half a year smiling at him and waving its hand.

Yi Jung was amazed by the baby's innocence and warmth. He smiled and waved back to the baby. The baby tried to reach his cheek. Yi Jung came forward and felt the baby's tiny hands on his smooth skin. It was soothing and warm. And then Yi Jung finally knew what he had to do. He now knew about the best gift he can give to Gaeul. After packing the amenities, Yi Jung kissed the baby on the cheek and left hurriedly.

He wanted to start a family with Gaeul and he knew that having a kid would be the end to present situation between them. That's it. He would ask Gaeul about it. Unconsciously a grin appeared on his face. Yesterday he didn't force Gaeul to do anything as he felt it was too much for her to take in so much. But today, well, everyday can't be the same. They have to settle their issues as soon as possible and get back to being a normal happily married couple.


	6. Chapter 6

He reached the cottage and learned from the bodyguards that she tried to escape but on seeing them, decided against it. She was having her breakfast. Yi Jung gave her a kiss on her cheek and took his plate. Gaeul did not respond.

After breakfast, Gaeul went to her room and Yi Jung followed her. Getting tired of being followed, Gaeul snapped, "What do you want?"

Yi Jung smiled and said, "When do I get my good morning kiss yeobo?"

Hearing this Gaeul couldn't control her temper. She shouted, "Get lost you moron! I want to get out of this hell! Oh God help me!" She sighed. Yi Jung was hurt. Did she really consider being married to him is like being in hell? But then, he won't give up.

He asked, "Gaeul, why do you hate me so much? Am I not worthy of you?"

Gaeul immediately replied shouting, "What you did to me yesterday is terrible. You ruined my life Sunbae. What else do you expect of me? I think we parted on good terms 4 years back. Why did you have to come in my life once again? Wasn't breaking my heart once sufficient?"

Yi Jung felt his heart shatter into pieces. She thought he was breaking her heart? How the hell on Earth was he supposed to convince that he loves her and can't live without her? Tears formed in his eyes. He held Gaeul by her arms strongly and asked, "Is that what you think of me? Can't you see that I can't live without you? You are my air. I love you Gaeul. Please believe me." He cried.

Gaeul wasn't moved at all. She was too strong mentally to let emotions get into her way. Well, Yi Jung was the reason why Gaeul turned from a naive innocent lovesick puppy to a woman without any emotion. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Eun Jae for being Yi Jung's first love, his true love. She softened and tone and replied, "Sunbae, you don't love me. You have always loved Eun Jae. You simply confused me to substitute her but that's not possible."

Eun Jae? Huh? What had she got to do with him? Oh God! Gaeul still thinks he loves Eun Jae. Yi Jung thought. And without a word he crashed his lips on her. Gaeul was shocked. Has Yi Jung lost his mind? She thought. She struggled and squirmed under his grasp but again couldn't win against him. Yi Jung locked the door of their room.

She stood where she was, angered and puzzled. Yi Jung carried her bridal style and laid her on the bed with him on top of her. This was a nightmare for Gaeul. 4 years back or now, sex wasn't something Gaeul had in her dictionary. She is far too naive. She knew she was being forced. She tried to scream at him. Yi Jung sensing her urge kissed her, locking her lips with his.

He slowly started to caress her hair, her neck and his hands reached her breasts. Gaeul shivered at his touch. She closed her eyes in fear. Yi Jung looked at her and smiled. She still had her eyes closed. He lifted her tee shirt a bit and put his hand on her smooth belly. It was porcelain coloured and smooth and soft. Touching her was a treat to his skilled hands. He dipped his finger in her naval hole. She shivered. Yi Jung felt happy to see he could have such effects on her. He moved his hands higher up and reached the end of her bra.

He knew what he was doing. He knew Gaeul did not want this and he was forcing himself on her. But then, he just wanted to prove his love to Gaeul, make her his and if it had to be this way, so be it. He knew Gaeul loved him too much to be angry with him for long. And it was completely a natural way of showing love to his wife. Yes. His wife. They were married and it was not perverted to make love to your wife. He slowly pulled her tee shirt over her head. Despite Gaeul struggling with all her strength, Yi Jung had his way out. She was wearing her sports bra and pink shorts. She looked irresistable. Yi Jung started caressing her belly, breast, face. He kissed her all the way from face, neck, throat to her cleavage. He lost all rationality. Gaeul was the only thing that mattered to him. Pleasing her was his only motive. He made sure he was slow in his approach and not scare her was their first time. He wanted to make it a memorable experience.

Gaeul gripped the bed sheets in her fists. She was slowly losing her control. She felt humiliated. But then, deep down she did love Yi Jung so very much! He might have been an ass hole of grade A yet he was the one whom she loved dearly. Infact, even though she tried to forget about him, she couldn't move on. Didn't she refuse Jeremy? Never mind the thousands of proposals she received from other guys.

Yi Jung knew she was all his and he belonged to her. He then unclasped the offensive bra that she wore for so long, obstructing him from her beautiful breasts. Yi Jung lost all his control when he saw her two beautifully shaped mound with chocolate brown nipples. Without wasting time, he took her breast is his hands. He squeezed them feeling her soft breasts. He twisted her nipples. And then he leaned on her breast and put the nipples in this mouth. God! She tasted delicious! Yi Jung sucked her nipples hard. Gaeul couldn't control any more. "Stop ...it...Sun...bae!", she uttered.

Yi Jung was beyond happy to know that she responded with a moan. He knew that he will have to wait for Gaeul to welcome him in her arms but for now, this would suffice. Yi Jung continued to torture her with his lips and tongue. And then he slipped his finger under her shorts. And that was it! The ultimate barrier was still there. He looked at her and saw her all scared and scrunched her face. He kissed her on her lips to assure her that everything would be fine. In the mean time, he pulled down her shorts. What was left was her cute pink panty.

Yi Jung kissed her both cheeks, her eyes, her nose while playing with the elastic band of her panty. Then finally he ripped it out and went down on her. Gaeul shivered. It was too much for her. He saw her clean shaved, cute vagina. (Did I mention that Gaeul was always a hygiene freak? Well, she was.) Yi Jung felt like his pants would burst at the very moment. He couldn't keep it any more. He gently placed his lips on her vagina and she was irresistible and delicious. He licked her inside and teased her clitoris with his tongue. Gaeul arched back, "Yi Jung Sunbae...please".

Yi Jung heard her sexy voice and in no way was he backing out. He asked, "Please what Gaeul?" She snapped, "Leave me, I beg you". Yi Jung replied, "I love you my Gaeul yang and don't ever say you are a substitute to Eun Jae. I have always loved you and only you. Since you didn't believe me, I am proving my love to you. This is your punishment". He smiled and continued to what he was doing.

Gaeul gripped his hair with her both hands in an attempt to pull him up but that pleased Yi Jung even more. Giving up, she unwillingly caressed his hair. And finally, the moment he was waiting for arrived! Gaeul was responding. He felt elated. He kissed her vagina and inserted his middle finger in her hole. She screamed. Well, she was too tight and obviously a virgin. He knew that long before. He never doubted her physical status. She belonged to him from the beginning. He just wanted to make sure that she is wet enough for him to go inside her and hell, there was a pool of hormones at her entrance. She, rather her body was responding so very much! It was as if he worshipped her vagina. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. And then he pulled up and faced Gaeul. He said with concern, "Gaeul, this will hurt a bit. Don't worry yeobo. I will go slow."

Yi Jung was really worried about her. It was her first time. Bleeding was natural and he had to be slow and gentle. Gaeul was afraid would be an understatement. She dreaded the moment. She hoped for a miracle to turn all these events into a dream. But it was reality. Yi Jung's love for her was nothing but a truth. He went down again. He thought of a condom but then he remembered if anything happen, it will happen. It was bound to happen. And mostly, he desperately wanted to feel her flesh against his. This was something he never did during his casanova days. He undressed himself. He removed his shirt and then his trousers. Gaeul looked at him in horror and then moved her face to the other side. He was just in his boxer briefs. Yi Jung saw this and smiled. He then removed his ultimate piece of clothing he had. He positioned himself at her vaginal opening and started to go in slowly.

Gaeul moaned, "Yi Jung Sunbae!". He moved back to Gaeul and kissed her and tried to dissuade her fears. He went in slowly. Gaeul started bleeding. She was too tight. He kissed her, saying , "I love you Gaeul. I really do. Please love me yeobo. I can't live without you." He adjusted his length inside her. When he was fully inside her, he started moving in and out. Gaeul arched and screamed. She held his shoulders and scratched him. It was a normal thing in love making. Yi Jung knew that. He thrusted in and out of her and both of them reached their climax. Never for a moment did Yi Jung stop kissing her. He moaned," Gaeul, I love you yeobo." And then finally he released himself inside her.

They both were tired. Yi Jung had a big smile on his face. This felt so right. She was his. He owned her and he loved her. He made love to her. Their first time is so special. And Yi Jung couldn't help but thank his mom for playing a cupid in this. Gaeul turned away from him. Yi jung wrapped her in his arms, pulled her towards him, snuggled against her and cuddled her before they went off to sleep.

Gaeul did not resist a bit. What's the use when he had already fucked her? Morning was great! This time also Yi Jung woke up early and it was 4 in the evening. He felt hungry afterall they both skipped lunch after their hot love making. Yi Jung smiled remembering that. He kissed Gaeul on her lips and then headed for the kitchen to make something. With the best of his efforts, he made cheesed grilled chicken sandwich and crispy chilly baby corn. With the tray in his hands, he headed for their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

. Gaeul yawned. Sleepily she held her head in her hands and peeped open her eyes. She saw Yi Jung smiling at her. She looked away. Yi Jung kissed her on her cheek and said, "Yeobo, are you hungry? See, I made food for us. Tell me how it is?"

Gaeul got up from the bed and damn, she couldn't walk properly! Her legs and hips hurt. Damn Yi Jung. Yi Jung grinned knowing her present reason of discomfort. "Should I help you?", he offered. She simply rolled her eyes and entered the washroom.

After freshening up, she sat on the bed and started having the sandwich. It was delicious. She was hungry and it was a much needed food. Yi Jung atleast had some brain. She finished her food. She asked looking down," When do I get my phone back?".

Yi Jung stated, "I will get you a new one with a Korean sim".

Korean sim? Did she hear right? What was she supposed to do in Korea? She lived in America! She said, "I want to get back to America as soon as possible. Please. I need my phone, passport and visa."

Yi Jung was bewildered by her statement. She wants to go to America? They were married for God's sake. She should atleast consult him before taking a decision. He was her husband afterall.

He replied, "You are not going anywhere. If you want to do your work that badly, you can do it from here. You can continue your work from anywhere in the world."

Gaeul couldn't take it anymore. Fear engulfed her. Fear of not being able to continue with her career. Over the years, she has learned to love her job more than anything else. She won't deny that she enjoyed being at the top. She screamed at him, "yah, I have to go back to America. You can't force me to stay here."

Yi Jung simply stated with nothing but firmness in his voice "I can, if it is required."

Gaeul saw the future dark. Yi Jung pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair inhaling her sweet strawberry fragrance. Gaeul stood still with her eyes closed. She somehow needed the Internet if not her phone. She was here for a month's leave. She could conduct her work from here. That's no big deal. She hoped she can come up with a solution before a month's time. She knew pretty well that asking Yi Jung for his laptop would be of no avail. He simply won't agree to her request. She huffed and landed on her bed. Yi Jung followed her and hugged her while sitting. "I want to go home", she stated.

Yi Jung, still hugging her, replied "we will yeobo. Don't worry. I know that we both miss home." Yes, now Yi Jung can safely call his house a home. It will be full of warmth and love just as a home should be. This thought brought a smile to his face. After a couple of days, they left the cottage and headed home, Yi Jung's home. Although Gaeul was dead against it, none of her plea was heard before and so was this one. Her mom literally forced her to stay with her husband, Yi Jung. Infact, the truth is her mother wanted to keep Gaeul with her for she knew Gaeul had been through much. But in the mean time, Yi Jung called his mom and told her what the possible scenarios could be. No way on Earth was he going to stay away from her. He needed her beside him 24*7 and hence, Mrs. So did her part. This way, Gaeul's mom had no choice but to give in.

The rest of the days of their honeymoon were nothing special apart from him constantly hugging or kissing her. She never responded but she didn't struggle. Two weeks passed. Gaeul conducted her business under constant supervision from her grandfather's men, Woo Bin's men and Yi Jung. She wasn't allowed to send any personal email or log in to her facebook account. Yi Jung busied himself in his work, pottery and his lovely wife.

It was the third week since their marriage. Gaeul felt unwell from the very morning. She threw up her breakfast and had a dizzy feeling. She didn't tell anything to anyone. She continued her work as usual. Then something struck her mind. She asked a female attendant to get her a pregnancy kit.

After she had the kit, she went to the washroom to test. She prayed her for a negative result. She was too young to be pregnant. Infact, it was not in her list of priorities. Then the results came out and contrary to her hope, it showed positive. She was pregnant. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away and bury herself somewhere. What will she do? She decided to go for an abortion.

She kept quiet and told the bodyguards that she needed to visit the hospital as she was unwell. They can accompany her. She never mentioned anything to Yi Jung neither did the bodyguards save one. He was one of Woo Bin's most entrusted men. He called up Yi Jung and told about Gaeul's condition and that she was visiting a hospital.

Yi Jung was alarmed. In no time, he rushed to his car and drove off to the concerned hospital. He enquired about Gaeul from the receptionist. Being an F4, it wasn't hard to get the details. He rushed to the doctor's chamber and found Gaeul. Gaeul was shocked to find him there. The doctor was a lady in her late thirtees. She asked him, "And you are?"

"Her husband", he promptly replied.

The doctor, Mrs. Lee said "hmm I see. Congrats Mr. So. Your wife is three weeks pregnant. You will get the reports by evening."

Yi Jung couldn't believe his ears. So finally he was about to have what he wanted for so long; his baby. He flashed his smile to the doctor and said, "Thank you Dr. Lee."

The doctor told, "You should take good care of her. She needs both physical and mental support. A moment before you arrived she asked me for an abortion. I was shocked at her request. We normally don't do such thing without the husband's permission. I suggest you sort things out with your wife. I think she needs your support. And one more thing Mrs. So Gaeul, a kid makes your life a lot better. It completes you. Since it is your first child, think about it."

ABORTION? Wasn't Gaeul going to tell him about her pregnancy? Is she not happy that they were going to be parents soon? God, what's wrong with Gaeul? Yi Jung was shocked to hear that. There was no way that he would allow her to do an abortion. It was his baby after all and he couldn't let anything happen to his baby. Yi Jung replied with confidence, "There's no question of abortion. We are going to have this baby and we both are very happy. You just tell me the necessities."

Doctor Lee smiled. She was pleased to see this young husband's determination. He definitely cared for Gaeul a lot, she thought.

With this, they took leave from the hospital. With a straight face, Yi Jung drove the car straight to his home. Not a word was exchanged between him and Gaeul.

On reaching, Yi Jung parked his car and picked up Gaeul in his arms bridal style and went into the house to their bedroom.

Gaeul was shocked at is actions. She knew what was there to befall on her.

In these three weeks of married life, Gaeul somehow came to believe that Yi Jung loved her. He was literally madly in love with her. He couldn't let her go out of his sight.

Yi Jung on reaching their bedroom, put her on the bed, closed the door and shouted, "What's all this I heard about abortion? How can you even think of hurting my child? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? For god's sake Gaeul, I am your husband! Do you have any idea how happy I am to know that I am about to be a father? You know what, I will now tie you down to the bed if needed and yes, we are having this baby."

Yi Jung stood with a cold and hurt expression. He closed his eyes with one hand on the bridge of this nose and the other one supporting the elbow on this one. Gaeul had no plans to become a mother. She dodged all the requests and offers for photoshoots and live interviews after her marriage. This increased her effort as she had to reply to the interviews in email and live chat over phone. She was planning hard to get away from here by the next week and here, this baby landed her in this mess. That's what she calls it.

Yi Jung sat on the bed facing her and hugged her tightly. He inhaled her strawberry scented hair touched her soft black locks of hair. He uttered, "yeobo, I love you. Can't you love me for once? Can't you give me another chance?" He cried on her shoulders. Gaeul knew very well, she has again grown to love Yi Jung. She never stopped loving him. But she tried to move on. But then her soulmate wasn't going to let her go that easily. She slowly wrapped her hands around Yi Jung. She hugged him back. Yi Jung was stunned.

This was the first time she took the initiative to do something to him. He hugged her even tighter, saying, "I love you yeobo". He smiled.

Gaeul pulled back and said, "Sunbae, I don't want this baby. I will move out from here soon and this is not how I have planned my life".

Yi Jung's momentary excitement dropped. He wasn't willing to hear a single word from her. He crashed his lips on her and kissed her hard. Her tongue battled against his and he wasn't going to let her have her way out. Without leaving her lips, he reached out for his silken tie. He tied her hands to the bed post and was himself on top of her. He caressed her face and then leaned down to her belly. This is where his baby resided. He kissed her belly and said, "Hello princess! (he somehow believed it's going to be a girl)Your appa is here. Don't worry. Your appa will do everything to protect you. I love you dear. Grow happily and healthily in your mommy's belly. Come out strong. I can't wait to see you princess. "

Gaeul was amazed on hearing his words. Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know that Yi Jung loved her so much. 4 years back, this news would have freaked him out but now, he was more excited than her. Yi Jung laid his head on her belly. He found solace there, close to his baby and soulmate. Gaeul squirmed. She softly mentioned, "Yi Jung Sunbae, it hurts", she looked up to her wrists. Yi Jung got up and untied the tie on her hands. He hugged her. She hugged him back closing her eyes. Yi Jung stated, "We are having this baby". She didn't reply. That night they slept hugging each other tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next evening, Gaeul wondered what happened to Jan Di and the rest of the F3. Jan Di was married to Jun Pyo just after he came from New York, when Gaeul was still in LA. Jan Di called her a week after Gaeul's marriage. Gaeul didn't spill the beans about her marriage with Yi Jung and it seemed that Madam Kang or Woo Bin's father didn't reveal the news yet.

Jan Di was 6 months pregnant. Yi Jung on the other hand told Woo Bin that he has a great news to share but he didn't get the time to meet them personally to tell them about his marriage. How could he when he was busy taming his wife? He knew the deathly glares he would have to face from his friends. He expected shock, punch, wolf whistles (from Woo Bin) and the famous flying kick. His F3 friends wouldn't be shocked about Gaeul being his bride but for their absence in his wedding. With Jan Di, the scene was different. How could he inform them when he himself didn't know about his wedding? It was after he reached Mr. Kim's mansion that he came to know. He had to talk about this with Gaeul.

He decided to tell his friends about his marriage and ofcourse the baby, his baby. He smiled as he thought.

Gaeul was cooking porridge in the kitchen. She was always a good cook and preferred to do the household chores. Yi Jung grew fond of her recipes. He never went out to eat anymore. His wife cooked food for him which he ate that wholeheartedly. He hugged her from behind. Gaeul has already switched off the oven. She cooked his favourite pumpkin porridge. She poured it in two bowls and leaned against him. He kissed her cheek, then her neck closing his eyes. He said, " Gaeul yang, I think it's time for us to inform our friends about us." Before she could reply, they heard a voice, "Yo! Yi Ju..". It was Woo Bin.

The F3 and Jan Di decided to pay a surprise visit to Yi Jung who hardly visits them. Woo Bin could see Yi Jung's back hugging someone but he couldn't see Gaeul. The rest of the F3 and Jan Di looked at each other in shock and confusion. Who was the lady with him? Is he back to his Casanova days, they wondered.

Yi Jung cursed their timing, just when he was about to have a beautiful moment with his wife, that brat Woo Bin spoiled it! It was three weeks after their marriage that Gaeul showed some interest in him and how much he thanked God for that! He kissed Gaeul's cheek once again, saying, "Be prepared to face the bulls yeobo", he smiled and turned around.

He flashed his smile towards them. He tried to suppress his anger and with a fake smile uttered, "Hey Guys, what's with the surprise visit?" Woo Bin replied, "Yi Jung ah, don't you think it's you who owe us an explanation?"

JanDi and Jun Pyo both were bewildered. Jun Pyo cracked, "Woh, what explanation? Am I missing out something"?

Ji hoo, given his calm nature, simply stared at Yi Jung. Yi Jung gulped in fear. He squeakily mentioned, "I am married".

"WHAT?" was the question that everyone asked, rolling their eyes as big as they could.

Jun Pyo angrily asked, "How come you didn't invite any of us? Let alone invite, you didn't tell anything about it?" Jan Di followed his lead and said, "Yi Jung Sunbae, speak up." Ji Hoo simply stared back at him with a blank face and Woo Bin without a word punched him in his stomach and asked "Are you serious?"Give him the chance to speak. How was he supposed to explain that he himself didn't know about his marriage?

Yi Jung regained his cool and spoke up, "Uh...won't you meet my wife? Wait a minute." With that he hurriedly left to find Gaeul.

He believed having Gaeul by his side would give him the confidence to deal with his friends. He went up to her and held her hands saying, "yeobo, it's time to meet them".

Gaeul also did not know how to respond to her friends. She tightly held Yi Jung's hands for support. They both needed each other. When he came back with Gaeul, everyone was confused. He stated, "Meet my wife Gaeul." He smiled.

The F3 and Jan Di received shock of their life time. Woo Bin was the first to recover. He started laughing and said, "so this is why months back you constantly begged me to find Gaeul?" Woo Bin was not much surprised. He kind of expected something cooking between those two. It was confirmed when Yi Jung's mom called him up.

Ji Hoo smiled and said, "Congrats Gaeul". Gaeul smiled back saying, "thanks Ji Hoo Sunbae".Woo Bin went up to Gaeul and hugged her. "Congrats Gaeul. So you have finally chained the Casanova?"he said. Yi Jung wanted to punch Woo Bin. How dare he hug his wife when Yi Jung himself didn't have much chance to do so until yesterday? Jun Pyo was still confused and so was Jan Di. Gaeul knew it was her turn to face Jan Di's wrath.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Jan Di asked scrunching her face. Gaeul replied, "It was too sudden that we couldn't inform anyone. ( and yeah, Jan Di's parents were there in Gaeul's wedding but not Kang Sang. Gaeul's mom invited them since Jan Di's mom was her friend. In short none of the parents informed their kids about Yi Jung and Gaeul's marriage.) How is your kid?" Jan Di was not satisfied by her answer. She said, "Don't change the topic Gaeul ah, how did this happen? Were you forced?" Jan Di knew pretty well how Gaeul has turned out in the last 4 years. Something must have gone wrong, she thought.

Yi Jung on seeing the current situation, said, "Guys, we have another news." He paused. The rest wondered what that could be. Gaeul's face drained. She hasn't decided on keeping this baby. How could Yi Jung do this without her permission?

"Gaeul is pregnant", Yi Jung finished with a wide grin on his face. That was it. They heard enough shocking news for one day.

They all looked up to Gaeul's face and said "Congrats"in unison.

Yi Jung quipped saying,"and no congratulations for me?" he grinned. And then it was time for inevitable teasing.

Gaeul blushed a deep shade of red.

Woo Bin said, "Yo! How long have you been married?"

"Three weeks" Yi Jung replied.

"Bwoh?" now it was Jun Pyo's turn. "How could you get her pregnant so soon?" and then came the wolf whistles from Woo Bin. He replied, "Jun Pyo, making a baby is a cake's walk for Yi Jung. He didn't want to waste time. Afterall he waited too long to hold it in his pants." Everyone laughed. They all knew about Yi Jung not going to clubs anymore since he left for Sweden.

Jan Di was really happy. She said, "I am happy for you Gaeul. Take care of yourself and the baby. If anything goes wrong, tell him. I will make sure I kick Yi Jung Sunbae." Gaeul replied, 'Jan Di, you are six months pregnant. I think it's high time that you keep your anger under control. Take care of yourself." With this they hugged each other and so did the boys. Then they left. Yi Jung sighed. Finally everything was in place.

Gaeul thought of telling him again about her plans for abortion but looking at Yi Jung's happy face, she couldn't do that. They had dinner and slept kissing each other. Yes, this time she kissed him back and hugged him. Yi Jung was deliriously happy. And Gaeul, she was happy too. She may not have liked how events turned out for them but at the end of the day, Yi Jung was her love, her soulmate and she was with him. She touched her belly. Her baby was growing there. It was their baby. They made it out of love. Yes, it was love. She knew that. He loved her and she loved him. She decided to keep the baby. She slept peacefully in her husband's arms without worrying for anything.

There after it was an everyday occurrence to kiss each other when they wake up. They both stuck to each other whenever they got time. Gaeul continued her work from Korea and Yi Jung carried on with his exhibitions and auctions. He was even more famous after he got back from Sweden.

Then after two months came Jeremy's asked Gaeul about her whereabouts. Gaeul told him that she got married and that she will continue her work from Korea. Jeremy's heart was broken. He decided to meet her and Gaeul agreed. This conversation was heard by Yi Jung. He did not know about Jeremy. The moment the call ended, he asked Gaeul about him. Gaeul told him everything about Jeremy, her relationship with him etc. She even showed him his pictures. Yi Jung couldn't help but feel jealous. He felt anger rushing through his veins when Gaeul mentioned that Jeremy is very handsome and all her college friends were jealous as Jeremy was her best friend.

Yi Jung now realized what pain Gaeul had to go through when he left her running after Eun Jae. She stayed up nights after nights to show him the message in an effort to reconcile them. Yi Jung can never do that. Hell with anyone, Gaeul was only his and he won't let anyone take her away. He was possessive about his wife, his soulmate. He felt insecure and hugged Gaeul.

Gaeul was puzzled but soon she understood her husband was a child at heart. He must have felt insecure. She hugged him back. Then pulled back and kissed him on the lips asking, "What happened Sunbae?"

Yi Jung stared at her and said," sarangheo Gaeul". He again hugged her back.

Gaeul replied hugging him, "Sarangheo Sunbae". This was the first time she said that she loved him.

Yi Jung hugged her tighter. And then one thing led to the other. This time Gaeul took the initiative to prove that she loves him and he shouldn't feel insecure. Their dresses were on the floor in no time. They took care of doing things slowly as the baby was there. He sucked her nipples and squeezed her breasts. Gaeul caressed his hair pulling him closer to her.

To Yi Jung, Gaeul was his life. Holding her in his arms felt heavenly. He cuddled her. He patted her belly. His baby was growing. He smiled thinking they were going to be parents soon and that meant he needed to control his carnal desires atleast in front of his baby. Every night after finding that Gaeul was pregnant, Yi Jung spent atleast 15 mintues talking to the baby and kissing her belly. She felt Yi Jung was a child.

When Yi Jung sucked her nipples, she held her head to support him. There wasn't a bit of awkwardness. Initially she was shy, but with Yi Jung constantly whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she gave in. Yi Jung was her love, her husband and soulmate and her also her baby at times. She felt bad when she realized that in a fit of temper she decided to abort her child. Yi Jung buried his face inside her cleavage and inhaled her scent. Gaeul held his head with one hand and wrapped her other arm around him. They were one. They were soulmates.


	9. author's note

Hello readers! I am new to this forum. I am an avid reader of fanfictions. I created my account yesterday. I would love it if you all help me in continuing with my story. This is my first work. Don't hesitate to review or give suggestions. I will take your advice into consideration. i look forward to your support. :)


	10. Chapter 9

After their wedding, Yi Jung's mom visited them only twice. The first time was to talk with Gaeul about the sudden wedding and her next visit was about a week before. Mrs. So was very happy to know that she was going to be a grandmother. She couldn't cherish Yi Jung's or Il Hyun's childhood because of her husband. This time she would cherish every moment of being a grandmother to the yet to be born little angel.

Mrs. Chu visited Gaeul once just after they returned from their honey moon. She was upset to see Gaeul's gloomy face. She wanted nothing but the best for her daughter and that's why she agreed to this wedding. When Gaeul saw her father with her mom, she rushed to him and cried in his arms. Mr. Chu didn't acknowledge his wife's action even a bit.

Mrs. So on the other hand got back together with So Hyun Sub, Yi Jung's father. Together with him, she planned Yi Jung's wedding. If not for her sake, they agreed to be together for their son's sake. And now, they were a happy elderly married couple.

Hyun Sub on learning about Gaeul remembered the incident in the restaurant when Yi Jung offered her to him. He knew back then that the girl had sparks and Gaeul proved her mettle in these years. Having Gaeul as their daughter in law was a blessing and they contacted Mr. Kim who again was a friend of Yi Jung's grandfather. So, Gaeul wasn't a commoner any more. Unlike Jun Pyo and Jan Di's situation, Yi Jung's case was a lot easier. If not for his jerk behaviour, he would have got settled long back. So it was mainly the two families who planned the wedding in secret and never spilled the beans. Only the dignitaries like Madam Kang. Mr. Song, Woo Bin's father and Jan Di's parents were invited. Madam Kang was pleased to see the two settle. Yi Jung and Gaeul suited each other, they completed each other. But, she dared not to say anything to anyone lest Jan Di comes to know and freak out. Jan Di was pregnant. If anything went wrong, she was to be blamed.

Now, Gaeul was 5 months pregnant. Her belly started to show.

She lovingly caressed it.

Most of the time, it was Yi Jung caressing her belly. He kissed her belly in an attempt to show his love to his princess. And yes, they confirmed the sex of the child. It is a girl. He was very happy to know that. Yi Jung took care of everything. He took good care of Gaeul. Since the third month of her pregnancy, he didn't allow her to cook anymore. It was the appointed chefs who did it. He paid regular visits to her gynaecologist, Mrs. Lee. He did as he was instructed. No more street food or spicy food. No more stress and no more walking (apart from the permitted exercise she did).

At times Gaeul felt that Yi Jung was being too strict on her. She felt angry at herself. She gained weight and that left her depressed. Yi Jung found nothing wrong with her. Infact, now he loved the curves and the bulge on Gaeul's belly. Not to mention that her breasts have grown bigger and God only knew how much he loved it. He slept sucking her nipples. It was a deep bond of love and understanding between them. It was nothing perverted. Gaeul liked it too.

During her pregnancy, Gaeul couldn't sleep. Yi Jung being the loving husband, took her in his arms, carried her, sang lullabies and moved around the room until she fell asleep in his arms. Then only he would put her on the bed. One night, he slept with her on his lap in the arm chair. It was as if Gaeul was his baby and he was looking after her. Gaeul now realized that she was lucky to have Yi Jung as her husband. She wondered how a person could change so much in one lifetime. Then she realized that they were meant to be together, they were soulmates!

Yi Jung was too eager to plan for the baby's crib, her dresses and bottles but Gaeul didn't allow him. She was superstitious. She told, "Sunbae, we can get those things after she's born. We are not going to get anything before the child's birth. It's inauspicious". That's it. Yi Jung had no words to fight back. After all he also wanted the best for his princess.

During her pregnancy, Gaeul conducted her work with less stress. Her group was tied up with the Shinwa. So Jun Pyo handled most of her works. She couldn't meet Jeremy in these 5 months. Although they were constantly in touch through emails, video calls and phone. She conducted her works in America from Seoul and Jeremy took care of the rest.

When she was in the 8th month of her pregnancy, Yi Jung absolutely didn't allow her to work. So many requests and pleas were in vain. When she tried to decide against, Yi Jung pulled her in his arms and kissed her and then continued to squeeze her nipples lightly. He was well aware of his wife's state and took things slowly. Since they won't be able to continue things further, they stopped, panting. Yi Jung resting his forehead on Gaeul's forehead stated, "You are not working now. I will tell you when to resume". That's it. He gave his ultimatum and Gaeul knew she had no words to say. She had to listen to him.

He hugged and reconciled. Gaeul was a very loving wife. She knew that Yi Jung loved her more than his life. She made sure not to hurt him anymore. They had been through enough problems. All they wanted was a happy and peaceful life ahead. She gave in to whatever Yi Jung said. She knew he wanted the best for her and his happiness is what mattered to her most. Yi Jung carried her most of the time inspite of her deathly glares and warnings. He wouldn't let her walk with the baby in her last month of pregnancy.

Nothing mattered to him other his baby's and Gaeul's health. He promised to his unborn princess that he would be the best father and he loves her a lot. Gaeul cried hearing this. Yi Jung looked up at her face and asked with concern, "why are you crying yeobo?" Gaeul with tears in her eyes said, " yah Sunbae do you love her more than me? " she asked with a pout on her lips.

She looked very cute with that expression.

He couldn't suppress his smile. So his Gaeul yang felt jealous over their baby?

How can he compare his love for the two of them? They were his life. He caressed her face and replied, "Gaeul are you jealous? It's our baby yeobo! We made her out of love. How can I choose between you two? If you are my heart beat, she is my breath. I can't live without you too."

Gaeul smiled. She hugged him. She knew he loved her with all his heart and this little one inside her belly occupied all their attention and love. Yi Jung teased her by saying, "I may love our princess more by virtue of being her father. I can't help it yeobo." He grinned. Gaeul pulled back and smacked his arm. He smiled and said, "I love you yeobo" and then kissed her on her lips.


	11. Chapter 10

In her last month of pregnancy, when Gaeul and Yi Jung were in a heated moment of passion, with Yi Jung sucking her nipples, she felt a sharp pain in her belly. She screamed.

Yi Jung got alarmed and asked her, "What's wrong yeobo?" He was utterly confused and scared. Did he harm the baby in any way? Oh God! He didn't know what to do. All his maturity and intelligence seems to have left him in the hour of need.

Gaeul was fast enough to understand her husband's situation. She tried to calm herself and said, "Sunbae, I think its time for the baby to come. My water broke". She looked down at the wet bed.

Yi Jung still bewildered hurriedly got up from bed. He handed her a dress and then slipped on a tee shirt and a pair of trackpants and wore flipflop slippers.

When Gaeul screamed, he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up Gaeul bridal style and rushed to the car. Not minding the traffic rules he violated, he fast drove to the hospital. Gaeul held her stomach and cried all the way.

On reaching the hospital, she was quickly moved to the emergency room. She was dilated enough for the delivery. Yi Jung in the mean time called Gaeul's and his parents to inform them about her delivery. Then he called the F3 and Jan Di.

Jan Di has already given birth to little Gu Jin Soo who was 5 months old. They rushed in no time. Doctor Lee called Yi Jung to the emergency room. Since he was Gaeul's husband, he could stay with her during her delivery.

The doctor asked her to push. She screamed. Her forehead was covered with beads of sweat. Yi Jung kissed her to make her feel better. Yi Jung said, "Relax yeobo, our princess will be out in no time."

Gaeul held his wrists tight and Yi Jung wondered if he would injure his wrist once again. Then after the final push, they heard the shrill cry of their baby. She was out finally.

Gaeul heaved a sigh of relief. The nurse handed Yi Jung the little crying bundle. The moment he held his daughter in this arm, it felt magical! His daughter! His own blood! He made her. Yi Jung smiled at the pink coloured sleeping bundle in his arms. She was so delicate and so beautiful. Yi Jung felt so much emotion at that moment. He realized he had tears in his eyes. He saw the cute sleeping face of his daughter and he knew that he would do anything even risk his life to protect her. She held his heart just like her mother.

He took the bundle to Gaeul. She recovered from the stress and sat on the bed. Yi Jung asked, "Do you want to hold her Gaeul yang?"

Gaeul smiled and nodded her head. He carefully placed the baby in her arms. She held her daughter with caution. This baby was a blessing. If not for Yi Jung, she would have aborted her. She felt so mean to have thought of doing such a crime. How could she think of killing her own baby? And here, she had the little bundle in her arms who stretched her tiny hands yawning.

She had the sharp nose of her mother and a pinkish complexion. Her daughter is beautiful, she thought. Yi Jung kissed Gaeul on her forehead and said, "Thank you yeobo for giving me the best gift of my life."

Gaeul smiled saying, "No, thank you Sunbae for everything."

Yi Jung couldn't hold his emotions. He kissed her on her lips followed by a sweet peck on his daughter's cheek. He thought of teasing her and said, "umm yeah, you are right. I should thank myself. Anyways, our princess looks like me. She is so cute and beautiful. " He flashed his smile once again.

Gaeul scolded him saying, "Yah Sunbae, you are so full of yourself". He laughed and hugged her. He asked her, " What should we name her?".

She had thought of her daughter's name since the time they got to know about the baby's gender. She replied, "Yun Min." Okay Yun Min, so be it. Yi Jung loved the name. He somehow could relate his daughter to a freshly ripe strawberry and so decided to name her accordingly. Yi Jung mentioned, "She is my princess, my Strawberry."

"Strawberry", Gaeul was confused. Yi Jung then said, "yah, she reminds me of strawberry just like her mother. Whenever I kiss you, I smell the beautiful strawberry scent of your hair and your lips too taste like strawberry just that you lips are far more sweet and tasty than the fruit. " Yi Jung grinned widely.

They both forgot about their parents and friends waiting outside. Then the door was pushed open and all of them entered. "Congratulations Gaeul ah", all chorused. Both Gaeul and Yi Jung's mother rushed to meet the baby. They were grandparents finally. Yi Jung's father also came. He hugged his son and congratulated him. Yi Jung was very happy.

Woo Bin patted Yi Jung's back and said, "Yo! Congrats man! How does it feel being a father?" Yi Jung smiled and replied," This is the best moment of my life. Strawberry is so cute." Ji Hoo and Jun pyo congratulated him as well.

Jan Di shrieked in happiness when she saw strawberry. "Gaeul ah, she is so beautiful. She will make a good match to my Jin Soo.", she quipped. There she was! Strawberry was hardly an hour old and they started match making for her.

Yi Jung looked up in horror. He wasn't letting anyone take his daughter so soon. She belonged to him and Gaeul only atleast for the next thirty years or so he thought. After they left the room, the couple was left alone. Yi jung said, "I was so scared yeobo when Jan Di mentioned about pairing Strawberry with Jin Soo. "

Gaeul couldn't suppress her laughter on looking at her husband's worried face. "Yah, why are you laughing?" he asked.

Gaeul still laughing replied, "Sunbae Jan Di was joking. You shouldn't take that seriously."

Yi Jung still not convinced by her answer said, "Nobody is going to have Strawberry until she is thirty. For now, she is our loving princess. She is our life. ", he finished.

Gaeul knew it was impossible to make him understand. He was too possessive about her and Strawberry. She hugged him. Then they heard Strawberry crying. The nurse immediately came in and said that the baby was hungry. It was time to breast feed her. Gaeul tentatively removed the button of her dress and held Strawberry in her arms. The moment her nipples were in view, the baby felt it and started sucking them with her tiny mouth. It was her first memorable bond with her daughter.

Yi Jung had tears in his eyes watching this. He took out his phone and clicked this precious moment. Previously it was only Yi Jung who sucked her nipples but now she has a new member who is completely dependent on her. Yi Jung did not mind the competition for Gaeul's boobs. He knew he would have the rest. The baby and Yi Jung both were dependent on Gaeul for her milk. As Gaeul fed Strawberry, Yi Jung sat on the bed and touched the baby's head gently. She was busy continuing her job. He moved closer to Gaeul and kissed her on her lips. He teasingly mentioned, "After her it's my turn. Don't forget that yeobo."

Gaeul blushed tomato red hearing this. "Yah, you are such a pervert", she said.

Yi Jung laughed and said, "Okay okay, as long as you are in the hospital, I won't say anything. At home Strawberry has to share her food with me. I know she won't mind."

Gaeul blushed and turned her face. She did not know what to say to her insatiable husband. But then she couldn't blame him. Since the last 6 months of her pregnancy, they stopped having sex for the baby's sake. Now it was time that they make up for the lost time. Yi Jung kissed Gaeul on her lips. With their daughter sucking her milk and Yi Jung and Gaeul kissing, they made the moment complete. They were a perfect family.


	12. Chapter 11

A few days later, Gaeul came back from the hospital. She was surprised to see the massive change in their bedroom. It was full of photographs of their daughter Strawberry framed on the newly pink coloured walls. The bed was full of toys and other stuff meant for Strawberry. Beside their bed, Gaeul saw the best looking crib ever. It must have cost a lot, she thought. She made it a point to scold Yi Jung for his irrational spendthrift nature. She is certainly not going to spoil her child right from birth.

She looked at Yi Jung with a questioning look.

Yi Jung looked at her and grinned and asked, "How is it yeobo? Do you think Strawberry likes it? What say Strawberry"?

Strawberry, who was still resting on her mom's arms, woke up and started giggling as if to express her happiness on being in such a beautiful room. She stretched her tiny hands and Yi Jung immediately took her from Gaeul and started rocking back and forth. He planted kisses on Strawberry's chubby cheeks. She was his princess!

Before Gaeul could voice her opinion, Mr. So and Mrs. So arrived.

Mrs. So happily asked, " where is my granddaughter? I am here to meet her." She literally snatched Yun Min from Yi Jung and started cuddling with her. "She looks like my Yi Jung. Yi Jung ah see, she has your dark mesmerising eyes". Mrs. So was very happy. Strawberry obviously not understanding anything, just stared back at her grand mom.

Mr. So asked," Gaeul ah, do you like your room? Yi Jung and I personally designed it."

Gaeul was shocked to hear this. So, Yi Jung cooperated with his dad to please her and Strawberry. She couldn't control her emotions.

"Really?", she squeaked. "It's lovely dad. I love it. But there was no necessity to spend so much" , she finished.

"Ofcourse it was a necessity. How do you expect me to welcome my grandchild, my heir to the So empire. She should get used to all these from the start", Mr. So stated firmly.

Gaeul saw there is no point in trying to explain him. These rich chaebols and their families have a weird outlook, she thought. Although she is rich now, she stuck to her commoner ways and attitude.

Yi Jung on the other hand couldn't bear to stay apart from his daughter. As soon as his parents left, he took Strawberry. She started crying. She was hungry and it was time to feed her.

He gently placed the tiny bundle on Gaeul's lap. As Gaeul was feeding Strawberry, he realized that next was his turn. He grinned at his thought. He looked up to Gaeul's face and flashed his famous smile.

Gaeul looked at him in confusion and asked,"what's wrong Sunbae? Why are you smiling?"

Yi Jung replied grinning," I hope you haven't forgotten about our deal yeobo. It's my turn after her."

Gaeul blushed furiously. Is he really going to do that, she thought. She replied blushing, "yah pervert, Strawberry will starve if you have it."

Yi Jung was quick enough to reply. He was not going to accept any excuse. He replied grinning, "Don't worry yeobo. I will leave enough for her. And I also heard squeezing your breasts stimulates the lactating glands."

Huh? There was no escape from him. After feeding Strawberry, Gaeul put her to sleep. Yi Jung patiently waited all this while. He moved closer to her. Put his head on her shoulder. Gaeul held him close to her breasts with her arms and he started sucking her nipples. The milk flowed into his mouth. It was so tasty and sweet, he thought. He closed his eyes and continued sucking her nipples. Gaeul also closed her eyes. She loved him sucking her milk. She loved feeding Yi Jung her breast milk. She loved the very moment they were sharing. It is a moment of bliss, they thought. Going with the flow, Yi Jung and Gaeul lost themselves in each other.

After 6 months.

Within these six months, Yi Jung has mastered the art of parenting. He took the initiative in every matter related to his Strawberry, his princess. He wouldn't let Gaeul do anything apart from breastfeeding her.

Gaeul started her work within a few weeks after her delivery. She was very happy about that. She made contracts with the top MNCs in the world driving her business to the epitome of success. One thing she did not enjoy was the constant interference from the media. She was a business tycoon and on top of that the wife of the freaking famous and handsome potter of Korea, so this kind of interference was expected.

Yi Jung, as promised to his princess, tried to become the best father. He did everything, starting from changing her dirty diapers, bathing her, feeding her, cleaning her poop to singing lullabies while tucking her to bed. She was the centre of all his attention. He even took her to his studio and kept her there as long as he worked. Ofcourse, while doing so, he had to take care of all her amenities like milk, diapers, toys etc.

Gaeul was extremely happy to see Yi Jung so excited about being a father. Both of them enjoyed every single moment of being parents. Gaeul just had to breastfeed her daughter and her husband, Yi Jung. He still was breast fed by her.

After Strawberry's birth, Woo Bin paid regular visits to her. She has his princess as well. He pampered her in every possible way.

Woo Bin came to their house and whistled. Strawberry was sitting on Yi Jung's lap, playing. On hearing the sound, she turned her head and cooed giggling, "awww aa...mmmmaaaaaa..wooo woo", she waved her tiny hands to Woo Bin.

Woo Bin came forward and picked her up in his arms and started cuddling the little bundle. She is so cute, he thought. "How's my baby doing?", he cooed rocking her back and forth. Strawberry burst into giggles.

Yi Jung brought tea. In the mean time, Gaeul came from work. She had an important meeting. The past 3 months was very hectic for both her and Yi Jung. Yi Jung had to go for exhibitions thrice in a month at arrow for 3 months. He made sure he took Strawberry with him. Inspite of vehement objection from Gaeul and even his parents, he stuck to his decision. He just couldn't stay without her. So Gaeul had to follow him. No matter what, they were always together.

Gaeul saw Woo Bin sitting in the lounge. She smiled and said, "anneohaseyo Woo Bin Sunbae".

Woo Bin said, "Yo Gaeul and Yi Jung ah, I have something important to say."

Yi Jung and Gaeul looked up at him in confusion.

Woo Bin continued, " Keep your schedule free atleast for the next three weeks.

Gaeul asked in confusion, "why? Is there anything important Sunbae?"

Woo Bin continued saying, "Yes, it is important. It's been long since the F4 had been on a trip. Jun Pyo wants everyone to free our schedules and take a break from work. And most probably we are going to New Caledonia. Jun Pyo said that place is special as it was his first trip there with Jan Di. So start packing your bags." He grinned.

Gaeul was excited. She wanted a break since long. And Yi Jung too was tired from his exhibitions and journeys. All of them were massive success and he couldn't wait to take a break.

Yi Jung said enthusiastically, "We are in." He grinned.

As soon as Woo Bin left, they started packing their packs. They were going tomorrow. Yi Jung and Gaeul were more than excited since they were going to New Caledonia where their love blossomed. Although last time he tricked her to go on that trip on Jun Pyo's order, he more than enjoyed her company back then.

On the next day, everyone waited in the airport. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo just had one trolley with each of them. The Gu couple and the So couple obviously had lots of luggage. Yi Jung pulled the trolley with one hand and carried Strawberry on the other hand.

On seeing Strawberry, little Jin Soo cooed from his mother's arm. He wanted to play with her. But with an order from Jun Pyo, they got on the plane.

In the plane, Yi Jung sat opposite to Gaeul with Strawberry on his lap. Gaeul had Jin Soo on her lap. The two babies waved at each other, cooed at each other and played in their own way. Gaeul slept leaning on the window. Yi Jung stared at her. He can never grow tired of staring at his beautiful Gaeul yang, his wife. She is so beautiful and pure and innocent. Years back, she was this cute, naive school girl believing in soulmates. Last time, he kept on teasing her about her ideas of soulmates. Back then he did not realize that she was his soulmate, his air.

They got down at New Caledonia and headed towards their hotel to keep the bags. They all freshened up and decided to take a short trip around the city. All except Yi Jung and Gaeul went out. Woo Bin took Strawberry with him.

Yi Jung and Gaeul sat of the couch. Gaeul leaned her head on Yi Jung's shoulder and closed her eyes. Yi Jung wrapped his arms around her and held her. He asked, "yeobo, do you remember about last time? How easily you got angry with me when I teased you?"

Gaeul looked up at Yi Jung. He lovingly stared at her face with a smile playing in the corner of his lips. Gaeul replied saying, " You were such a brat back then. You had no feelings. All you cared about was playing around her your conquests."

Yi Jung teasingly asked, "Were you jealous yeobo?" He grinned.

Gaeul retorted, " Huh? Jealous with those conquests of yours? Never."

Yi Jung grinned widely and said, "Yeah and that's why you waited for me all the evening in the cold to give me chocolates on Valentine's day."

Gaeul replied, "That was just to thank you for helping me get over that Soo Pyo. I was grateful to you. You got it all wrong."

"Then why did you run away without giving me the chocolates?", he said.

Gaeul pretty well remembered that day. How could she not when it was such a painful memory? She replied, "I ran away because you treated me like some pestering cheap skate. You told me to leave the chocolates on the table without even acknowledging them. I felt insulted and hurt. That's why I left." She finished with a serious look on her face.

Yi Jung too remembered that incident. He made a nice girl cry. He was a mean bastard back then. He knew that. He continued, "Okay, and what about you asking me out on a real date?" He grinned again.

Gaeul sighed and said,"Well I started liking you as I got to know you more. Eun Jae songsaengnim told that she did everything she wanted and she had no regrets. That's why I took the initiative back then. And all thanks to you for brutally rejecting me."

Yi Jung looked at her painful eyes. He knew what he did was absolutely unfair and he was sorry about that. Gaeul continued, "Oh yeah, how can I forget that you actually took me on a real date and offered me to your father."

Yi Jung couldn't take it anymore. Only God knew how many times he regretted his actions. He was drunk and he lost all his rationality and offered her to his father. Yi Jung suddenly hugged her tight and said, "Sarangheo Gaeul yang. Mianhe for everything I did back then. Mianhe for making you cry on Valentines day. Mianhe for rejecting you. Mianhe for that horrible date. I am sorry for every action of mine. I now know how hard it must have been to you to handle all these. And thank you so much for being with me always by my side, for not giving up on me even when I gave up on myself, for loving me unconditionally and for making me a better person. Without you I wouldn't be what I am today. You are my air and I can't live without you. Sarangheo Gaeul yang." He couldn't control his tears.

Gaeul hugged him back tight and caressed his hair with her fingers. She said,"Sarangheo Yi Jung. How could I not love you when you are a child at heart? I love you."

Yi Jung smiled on hearing this. He pulled back from the hug and faced her asking,"Then why did you reject me at the Namsan stairs?" He looked up with a pout. Gaeul couldn't resist a smile. She pulled him and kissed him on the cheek. She the said,"I told you before, you are a child at heart. I knew how you felt about me and how much you regret losing Eun Jae. I could never take her place. You needed space to grow up. I thought the best thing I could do was stop pestering you."

Yi Jung said," My goodness, you still think I love Eun Jae? Do you remember the last time you said these words and what the consequences were?" He grinned.

Gaeul remembered. It was the day after their wedding when they had made love for the first time. Gaeul blushed and screamed,"No way!"

Yi Jung said,"I think its time for us to make Strawberry a little brother or a sister. What say yeobo?"

Gaeul turned tomato red and said, "yah Sunbae, Strawberry is just six months old. We should wait a little longer."

Yi Jung thought about it. May be Gaeul is right. But that is not going to stop him from making love to his wife tonight. He said,"okay, no babies does not mean no sex." He grinned.

Gaeul blushed. She knew there was no escape. Then Yi Jung suddenly asked her, "Why did you reject me in New York? You knew I loved you. I confessed to you. Then why did you hurt me?"

Gaeul replied in a cool and composed way," Sunbae, you never contacted me in those 4 years. I had to establish myself. I wanted to do something in life and my entire focus was on my work. And you were certainly not my priority. All of a sudden you come and propose and you think I was supposed to believe that. You never told me to wait. And marriage was not in my list of priorities". She continued, " And I hate the way we got married."

Yi Jung smiled and replied, " Well if you had agreed to my proposal, they you could have had a dream wedding. Since you refused, we had to force you." He grinned again. Then with a serious expression he asked, "Are you not happy with me yeobo?"

Gaeul very well knew how insecure Yi Jung can feel at times. She pulled him towards her and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and said, "pabo. Ofcourse I am happy. Infact I am very happy with you."

Yi Jung felt relief. God knew what he would do if Gaeul left him. She was his everything. He then placed his lips on her and started kissing her passionately. Gaeul played with his hairs. He kissed her slowly savouring her taste. She was delicious. She was his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly not letting her go and kissed her with his tongue. She closed her eyes and so did he. She loved him more than her life. They held on to each other, kissing each other as if there was no end. He kissed her passionately. They felt heaven in each other's arms, feeling each other. They lost themselves in each other.


	13. Chapter 12

Yi Jung picked up Gaeul in his arms and walked towards the bed while kissing her. He then gently placed her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He moved her top a bit and touched the smooth porcelain skin of her belly. Her skin felt softer than satin! She revelled in her innocence and beauty, Yi Jung thought. He then gently removed her top and looked into her eyes.

Gaeul's eyes met his. Gaeul could easily see the hunger in his eyes. She blushed. She pulled him closer to her and kissed his neck with her tongue. That was a major turn on for Yi Jung! He loved it! Gaeul sensing his need continued doing it. She placed feathery kissed all the way from his neck to his chest and then placed a quick bite on his nipple.

"Ah" , Yi Jung moaned! That was enough! Now it should be him to take the control, Yi Jung thought. He gripped Gaeul's wrists and said with a devilish grin, "That was enough yeobo! Now it's my turn." He flashed his brilliant smile. Gaeul knew what was coming next. In a moment, Yi Jung captured her lips and kissed her hungrily while moving his hands on her breasts and squeezing them. He then unclasped her bra and removed his trousers. He moved his lips on her nipple and bit it. "ah sunbae", Gaeul moaned.

Yi Jung continued torturing her nipples with his skilful tongue and finally proceeded towards her shorts. He skilfully unzipped her shorts and pulled it down in one swift movement. He then grinned looking into Gaeul's eyes. Gaeul blushed furiously. He then placed his teeth on the elastic band of her panty and tore it open. Now all that was left was his! He kissed her vagina closing his eyes. Gaeul gasped and gripped tight Yi Jung's silky hair. She arched back and Yi Jung teased her clitoris with his tongue. She was his! They both reached their climax. Yi Jung rose up and looked into Gaeul's eyes and said, "Sarangheo Gaeul yang. Yeobo, please don't leave me." He rested his forehead on Gaeul's.

There he was, feeling insecure again that she would leave him. She kissed him and replied, "Pabo, why do you think I will leave you? Didn't I say that I will be with you?"

Yi Jung looked at her innocent and beautiful face and smiled and hugged her even tighter not letting her go. He said, " Sarangheo yeobo. Sarangheo. Sarangheo. Sarangheo". Gaeul hugged him back and replied, "nado sarangheo Yi Jung ah". Yi Jung was too possessive of her. Somewhere deep down he felt that if he didn't hold on to Gaeul tight, she would go away from him and he was not letting that happen. He would die if ever she left him. Little did Gaeul know that Yi Jung's premonitions were on the way of coming true.

"Ding dong", rang the bell. They all came back. Both Yi Jung and Gaeul came back to their senses. They smiled at each other and hurriedly dressed up. Outside, Woo Bin waited with Strawberry in his arms who had already fallen asleep. Yi Jung opened the door of their room.

"Yo Yi Jung, what took you so long? Don't tell me you were in the middle of your activity with your Gaeul yang while we were out!", Woo Bin said with a mischievous grin.

"Bastard", Yi Jung said with a smile.

"Yo, should I take Strawberry with me? Hello princess, I guess today we have to stay together.", Woo Bin finished with a big smile.

"No", came the instant reply from Yi Jung. He was not letting Strawberry stay away from him. He literally snatched his sleeping daughter from Woo Bin's arms and kissed her on both the cheeks. His daughter!

Woo Bin very well knew how much Yi Jung loved his daughter and how possessive he was about her. He smiled at his reaction. So fatherly. He then said, "Meet in the restaurant in half an hour for dinner." With that he left.

Yi Jung closed the door and kissed the little hands and feet of his daughter. He smiled. Gaeul stood behind them and saw his actions. She smiled. She then moved forward and hugged Yi Jung from the back. She said, " You love her more than me."

"Ofcourse I love her the most.", Yi Jung said with a smile.

"Yah, Yi Jung ah", Gaeul said with a pout.

Yi Jung turned to face her. He pulled Gaeul towards him and made her sit on his lap. He moved his fingers on her face and caressed with her locks of hair. He smilingly said, "Is my yeobo jealous of my princess?"

Gaeul continued to pout. Yi Jung kissed her forehead and said, "yeobo you know I love you both more than my life and Strawberry is our princess, isn't she? We made her out of love yeobo. Isn't she the most precious gift we have?"

Gaeul looked into his eyes and she knew that he loved them both. She just loved to tease Yi Jung. That's it. She said, "I love you Yi Jung ah". Yi Jung smiled and said, "I love you more Gaeul yang.", he grinned and kissed her lips. Then Gaeul picked up Strawberry to feed her breast milk. Ritually it was Yi Jung's turn next but they decided to reserve the rest of the fun for later that night and head for dinner.

In the restaurant, the rest of them were waiting eagerly for Yi Jung and Gaeul.

"What took you guys so long?", questioned Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin whistled, "Jun Pyo, someone is too eager to get a playmate for his child unlike you".

Ji Hoo and Jan Di both grinned wide. Gaeul blushed. "Ani, there is no such plan", she finished.

Yi Jung said, "What she means is that we are not planning a second baby until Strawberry is a little older."

Woo Bin whistled again, "Look, there he is. Making plans for the next baby. Gaeul yang, please give my friend some attention. He is dying craving for you all the time." Everybody laughed. Both he and Ji Hoo high fived.

"Yah, I am going to have the second child first since I am the leader. Yah Jan Di, we have to plan from now for a little brother for Jin Soo. ", said Jun Pyo.

Jan Di smacked his head. "Ah, what was that for?",said Jun Pyo.

Jan replied, "How can you be so inappropriate in front of everybody?"

"Yah Jan Di, give my friend some time. He hardly has anything from you", said Yi Jung grinning. Woo Bin said, "yah, Yi Jung's right. Jan Di give him some time with whatever he wants. "

"Stop teasing my friend", said a blushing Gaeul.

Jan Di said, "komawo Gaeul ah. Atleast someone is with me."

Ji Hoo finally replied, "Jan Di, don't think Gaeul is going to be with you all the while. The moment she is done with her dinner, Yi Jung without wasting a second would take her with him. He never shares her with anyone."

Gaeul blushed furiously on hearing this. Yi Jung smiled and said, "yah stop teasing my jagiya". He pulled Gaeul towards him and kissed her on her forehead.

"yah Yi Jung, keep the rest of your lovey dovey moments for your bedroom. We can't bear to see a more red Gaeul." Everybodylaughed and ate their dinner. Finally they all retired to their rooms and slept as they planned a very hectic tour the next day.

Yi Jung came back to his room. Gaeul fed him her breast milk after putting her daughter to sleep. Yi Jung slept with her nipple in his mouth, happily and blissfully relishing the intimate moment between them, unaware of the awaiting storm on the way.


	14. Chapter 13

The next day, the F4 with Jan Di and Gaeul and ofcourse the kids Jin Soo and Strawberry headed towards the beach to play Frisbee.

Jan Di and Gaeul sat tending to the kids while the rest played Frisbee on the beach. There were some French and Australian hot girls with them who were Woo Bin's companion. Gaeul didn't mind at all. She was too sure of Yi Jung. She knew very well that Yi Jung will never do anything to hurt and Yi Jung did not even look at those girls. He came back after the first round to cuddle with his princess.

He kissed Strawberry and then threw her up in the air. Strawberry burst into fits of joy. She shrilled in joy in her bubbly voice. Yi Jung caught her in his arms. He then swung her around and Strawberry seemed to enjoy that so much. Then Gaeul handed him Strawberry's bowl of food. Yi Jung sat cross legged with Strawberry on his lap. Holding her in his arms, supporting her head, he fed her the food. Yi Jung was an expert by now in all these. He was infact better than Gaeul when it came to tending Strawberry. Then something happened.

While they were talking, Gaeul saw Jeremy near the sea talking over phone. At first she couldn't believe her eyes. As he turned around, both of them saw each other. Jeremy was too shocked to find her. He loved Gaeul. Ever since she left, Jeremy felt the emptiness in his life. Gaeul was a breath of fresh air, soothing and refreshing. She soothes everyone. She is an angel. He waved at Gaeul with a flustered face. Gaeul waved back at him with a wide grin. Jeremy moved towards her. Gaeul got up from her place and walked towards him.

In the mean time Yi Jung was busy feeding his Strawberry. As he saw Gaeul leave, he turned around and saw the shocking thing of his life. Gaeul hugged a guy. Since Gaeul's back was facing Yi Jung, he couldn't clearly see the guy's face. His face paled. He immediately got up, picking up Strawberry in his arms and walked towards Gaeul.

"Yeobo", he called.

Both Gaeul and Jeremy turned and faced Yi Jung.

Yi Jung now saw the man and recognized him. How could he not when his wife is always in praise of this man's good looks.

"Oh, Sunbae, this is my best buddy, Jeremy and Jer, this is my husband Yi Jung," Gaeul introduced them to each other. Both Yi Jung and Jeremy shook hands.

"I guess this is your lovely daughter Strawberry?", Jeremy asked Gaeul.

"Yes, she is.", Gaeul replied with a smile on her face. She was really happy to meet Jeremy after so long.

Jeremy cooed at Strawberry who was in Yi Jung's arms. Strawberry stared back at Jeremy with wide eyes. Jeremy said to Strawberry," Hello darling! My name is Jeremy. I am your mommy's friend. How are you? Are you being a good kid? If not I will take your mommy with me.", he finished with a smile.

Yi Jung all this while had a serious stoic expression on his face. That was enough. First of all this man hugged his wife. Then he threatened his princess that he would take her mom away from her. What does this man think of himself, Yi Jung thought. Yi Jung moved forward and said, "yeobo, they all are waiting for you. Let's go."

Gaeul immediately understood where this was heading to. She said, "Jer, I got to go. Our friends are waiting. It was nice meeting you after so long."

Jeremy pulled her into a tight hug and said,"Gaeul, I feel great after meeting you. What are you doing this evening? Let's meet up. I will call you dear." He then pulled back and put a peck on Gaeul's forehead.

Gaeul kept a straight face. She forcefully smiled and nodded.

Jeremy said, "Yi Jung, take good care of her. If you ever make her cry, then I am the next one in line." , he winked.

Yi Jung pulled Gaeul towards him and kissed her on the cheek making her blush. He said with a confident smile, "That is not happening. I love her and she loves me. She is my entire world. I can never think of hurting her." He then turned towards Gaeul and said, "We should leave."

Gaeul said bye to Jeremy and went with Yi Jung. She knew that Yi Jung's meeting with Jeremy did not go well. She was aware of Jeremy's crush on her. She never thought he would say such things now that she is married. She told Jeremy many times that she loves Yi Jung but she never expected this kind of response.

Yi Jung felt so insecure about Gaeul. He held her hands tight. He was not letting Jeremy get into his happily married life. As they reached the place where the rest of them sat, they ate lunch. Gaeul sat beside Yi Jung and kept her palm on his hands. Yi Jung looked up. She kissed him and said softly in his ears, "I love you Yi Jung ah". This was what Yi Jung needed to hear and he responded with a kiss on her lips.

"Yi Jung ah, you still have the night to continue with things. Give us some time.", Ji Hoo said with a wide grin. Everybody loved. Jan Di said, "Yi Jung Sunbae, you and Gaeul are so into each other. I am jealous of you."

Yi Jung smiled and said, "Jun Pyo, see your wife is complaining about your unromantic nature."

Jun Pyo said, "yah Jan Di, we can do things like them. It is you who hardly has time."

Yi Jung said, "See, you kept him starved."

Ji Hoo said, "Well Jan Di, Jun Pyo is so whipped. He has changed so much after you came into his life and now he is no less than a obedient puppy."

Woo Bin said," Ji Hoo, Yi Jung is whipped too. " Everybody laughed.

Gaeul felt relieved to see Yi Jung laugh and loosen up. She touched his thigh and smiled. Yi Jung hugged her and kissed her cheek. Strawberry giggled sitting on Yi Jung's lap. She loved her parents loving each other. They were a perfect family.


	15. author's note 2

Hello readers, I need your suggestion before I continue any further with the story. I would like to know whether you would like to see Jeremy in the coming chapters or Eun Jae? So jealous Yi Jung or jealous Gaeul, which one would you prefer? Please let me know your views through private messages or reviews, whichever you feel comfortable with. I have found many visitors to this story but hardly anyone comments. This is very depressing from an author's point of view. Please review whether good or bad so that I can improve and live up to your expectations. Looking forward to your cooperation.

Your's faithfully,

soeul lover


End file.
